zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. Fight Suggestions Koume vs. Kotake Which of the 2 witch sisters is better? [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 22:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : They're pretty much the same thing, except their elements. You're pretty much asking if it's cooler to wield fire or ice. Xykeb Zraliv 05:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : Seeing as how they're different characters, I must disagree with the guy here. Interesting enough for government work. --AuronKaizer 05:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : Yes, AuronKaizer, they're different characters, but they have almost the same personality and their fight patterns are pretty much the same, but with one using fire and the other using ice. The only personal difference is that one runs a shop in Majora's Mask and the other is wounded and eventually does a minigame with you. But you don't really see any different traits in either one, so it's really which role they fill: A fire witch, NPC you need to help, and the host of a minigame; and an ice witch and shopkeeper. Xykeb Zraliv 06:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Molgera vs. Twinmold Giant sand worms that kick ass. 'Nuff said. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 22:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : : Not a bad suggestion there Joey. --AuronKaizer 05:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : While this sounds like a cool idea just because of the idea behind the villains, the Twinmold fight sucked (You basically put on the Giant's Mask and run around slashing their tails - There's really no strategy, not even Z-Targeting). I think it would be one-sided. Xykeb Zraliv 05:42, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Gold Skulltula vs. Imp Poe Both creatures are the creation of curses... Dark Ridley 01:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : I like it, two insanely hard quests that take forever. PastramiX 03:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : Let's see, an entertaining side quest versus the worst side quest in Zelda history? Let's give it a try. --AuronKaizer 05:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : I like it (By the way, Dark Ridley, I think they're the ones creating the curses, not vice versa). And AuronKaizer, out of curiosity, which one are you saying is entertaining and which one are you saying is the worst side quest? Xykeb Zraliv 05:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : The gold skulltula managed to curse a whole family, and the Imp poes cursed only one person (and a cat). : : That you will only find out when/if the fight is. Muhahahahha! --AuronKaizer 05:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : And why do you support it if you think that one is the worst side quest, obviously creating a one-sided argument? Xykeb Zraliv 06:05, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : To anonymous opposer: Just a technicality, but the Imp Poes cursed his cat too. Xykeb Zraliv 21:05, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry, I forgot to sign it. Solar flute 23:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Phantom Ganon vs. Puppet Ganon : That's like saying: "What's better? An evil ghost or a possessed wooden puppet?" PastramiX 03:32, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : My colleague here has obviously not seen Child's Play or its sequels. Still not a good fight though... --AuronKaizer 05:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Morpha vs. Morpheel Both are water temple bosses, both have similar fights... -LeoLab 14:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : Hm, I suppose that might work. Might be one-sided though. Xykeb Zraliv 21:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : : I like it, but it might be more of the Morpha side, but you forgot to add, they both have a ball for a weak spot. Still, Morpha's amoeba might be more popular. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 22:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Comments :(This is the only comment section) : Someone added a vote but didn't sign it.......what do I do? Rules say it must be signed....should I give them a day to fix it? : You know, the irony of this is that you yourself forgot to sign that comment. And I'm not really sure, maybe just leave it there and if it's still not signed when a suggestion is about to be selected for the Temple of Courage, ignore it. Xykeb Zraliv 21:09, 24 June 2008 (UTC)